


Doctor Sexy's Boots

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 104





	Doctor Sexy's Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Dean was nervous. He sat in the chair, waiting as patiently as he could, but couldn't quite settle his nerves. He and Cas had been together for some time, but this was the first time Cas had agreed to roleplay. Finally the door opened and there he stood, the man of his dreams, dressed in a white lab coat and scrubs, a stethoscope dangling around his neck (where had he gotten that?), and on his feet, the final touch, cowboy boots.

Dean felt his heartrate increase in anticipation, and he followed along as his "doctor" checked his pulse, then ordered him to strip. His breath caught in his throat and he stood slowly, turning it into a strip tease. He saw Cas' deep blue eyes widen, a faint blush stain his cheeks, and threw him a flirtatious wink. 

When he stood naked before his lover, he spread his arms to either side, offering himself. When Cas didn't move, Dean checked in. 

"Cas, you okay?" he asked, and Cas seemed to shake himself from the hungry stare he was giving Dean.

"Please, Mr. Winchester, address me as Dr. Novak." The low, rumbling order went straight to Dean's cock and it throbbed, aching with his arousal. Glancing down, he found he was already leaking, the tip shiny and wet. "I'll check your prostate now, please lie down and spread your legs. If you could relax, it'll be easier."

Dean scrambled to obey the request, and he sprawled on the bed, his knees up and his legs spread wide.

"I'm ready, Doctor," he murmured, dragging his eyes over his lover's muscular form, the thick runner's thighs. His mouth watered at the thought of Cas taking him while still wearing the lab coat. 

There was a sudden snap of a latex glove and Dean's eyes widened. Cas was really going all out. He watched as Cas lubed his fingers, then pressed a cold, impersonal touch to his hole. Dean shivered. Trying to move things along, he placed a hand over Cas' groin, where he could feel his lover was sporting a half-chub. Well, he was doing this for Dean, not for himself. Dean would have to work him up a little. 

Stroking his hand over the front of Cas' scrubs, he found his wrist caught in an iron grip.

"C'mon, doc, I know what medicine I need," he teased, licking his lips. 

He stared up at those fathomless blue eyes, then Cas spoke, his voice, smooth, clinical even.

"I'm afraid that isn't covered by your insurance."

He stared up at his lover slack-jawed. Seeing the twinkle in Cas' eyes, he growled. 

"You absolute shit!" he accused, only to see Cas' stern doctor demeanor crack with a wide, gummy grin. Pulling Cas down onto the bed, he kissed him hard and fast, demanding as Cas melted against him. 

Pulling back, Cas burst into giggles. "I'm sorry Dean, but you should have seen your face."

Dean pouted. "See if I do that Pizza Man fantasy of yours…"

Cas pulled him in for another slow kiss. "We can try again, but honestly, these boots are killing my feet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
